Family holiday
by Creamecream
Summary: Robin and Maribelle spend Easter with everyone. Maribelle has a glass of campaign, so slightly upping the rating for that alone. Mainly Robin x Maribelle, with heavily hinted Chrom x Robin romantic tension other pairings on the inside since to many to mention in here. Future. First time writing for any of these characters. I've also been having writers block, so things are ugh.


Almost late, but Happy Easter!

Semi rushed since I was really behind, so sorry if it's bad D:.

I also got sort of lost in the Chrom x Robin while writing this, since I really love that ship as well as Robin x Maribelle.

I know Sumia is a bit OOC, but I wanted her to be uncomfortable with interrupting what she thought was really sweet, not Fluttershy level shy…if that makes any sense.

Shippings mentioned that aren't the main ship-Stahl x Panne, Vaike x Sully, Henry x Tharja, Lon'qu x Lissa, Frederick x Sumia, Ricken x Nowi, Libra x Olivia.

Disclaimer-Just my ideas, not my characters.

…

"Daddy!"

Robin jolted awake to a loud noise and a rebound of crying, as well as a small figure clinging to his leg, shaking the ends of his cloak rapidly.

"Daddy! Brady popped a balloon! I think he's hurt!" Morgan sobbed, holding tightly onto her father's leg and pointing shakily to her older brother, who was holding his small wrist in pain, silent sobs raking his body.

Robin sighed calmly, pulling himself up from where he had fallen asleep and, with Morgan on his heels, walked to his son's side, and knelt beside Brady, holding out his hand. "Daddy's here, Brady, let him look?" He asked.

Brady timidly brought his hand over to rest in his father's own, who narrowed his eyes brown as he carefully looked it over.

"I don't see anything massively wrong with it…" Robin muttered, turning his son's small hand, and lightly pressing his lips upon the palm.

"It's just a bit of pain," Robin concluded after a moment, allowing Brady's hand to escape his grasp. "You'll be just fine."

"But Papa…" Brady whimpered, reaching over to cling lightly to an edge of his father's cloak. "Hurts, Papa."

"I know, dear." Robin said, sitting himself down fully upon the ground and rubbing his son's injured wrist lightly. "Want me to get Mama?" He asked, leaning over and opening his arms for both children, allowing Morgan to crawl into his arms.

Brady opened his mouth to answer, but shut it when his mother appeared in the doorway suddenly.

"Well, Darling, what's with all the noise?" Mairbelle asked, laughing lightly when both children squealed in delight at the sight of their mother and jumped up to run to her side.

"Well Mister, what are you doing upon the floor, if I may ask?" Maribelle addressed her husband as her children began to cling at her legs, a brief chuckle drifting past her lips.

"Collecting dust bunnies to gift Chrom for Easter." Robin stated matter-of-factly, allowing his eyes to roam over the surface of the floor of the room before pulling himself up to his feet.

"I see, my dear." Maribelle smiled, her fingers absently brushing into her children's hair.

"Mama!" Brady called, pulling slightly upon the pant leg of his mother's outfit. "Papa was right! My hand doesn't hurt anymore!"

"That's wonderful, Darling." Maribelle praised her son, running her hand soothingly through his light hair. "Now, why don't you and your sister go get ready? We're all going over to see Uncle Chrom and Aunt Lissa soon."

Morgan cheered, grabbing Brady's hand and pulling him along into the bedroom that they shared.

Maribelle smirked slyly, hands upon her hips, her eyes shining as she watched Robin brush at the ends of his cloak feebly.

"You're not really planning upon giving Chrom dust bunnies for Easter, are you?" She chuckled, walking over to lightly place a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Of course I am, he deserves them, and bunnies should help give that stressed out man some comfort." Robin said, slipping an arm around Maribelle's waist and twirling her in his grip for a moment.

"Bunnies? Made of dust? That's really all you can think of for him? I had always supposed that you were better at planning thinks for people than this, Darling." Maribelle chuckled, standing upon the tips of her toes to kiss Robin's forehead.

"Momma! Daddy!" Morgan called suddenly to her parents, running to her mother and father, the ruffles of the dress she had put on trailing behind her in flurries. "Brady needs help tying his bow tie!"

Maribelle giggled while Robin rolled his eyes that were shining with humor.

"Alright, Darling," Maribelle said, taking her daughter's small hand into her own. "Let's go help Brady, shall we?"

…

"You brought me a cutout of a rabbit?" Chrom asked Robin with a smirk when the white haired male presented the Exalt with the slab of painted cardboard.

"Yes, Morgan made it, just for Uncle Chrom." Robin replied, laughing as Chrom curled his arms around the smaller man to keep him still while the Exalt stole the painted slab from the tactician's arms.

"Wow, Morgan is just a great little artist, isn't she?" Chrom asked joyfully, tracing a painted line upon the cardboard rabbit with a finger, before Robin snatched it back, knocking Chrom lightly over the head with it.

"Of course, she is my daughter after all." Robin said, slipping out of Chrom's grasp and crossing his own arms across his chest, rabbit safely tucked under his cloak. "Only the best from my children…You should hear Brady play violin!"

Chrom snickered, attempting to recapture the tactician in his arms, only to have him dodge away swiftly.

"Of course Maribelle wouldn't accept anything less from her children." Chrom prodded as Robin side-stepped around him.

"I'm not falling for that," Robin practically purred, turning to face the blue haired Exalt, and opening his arms for the other man. "You want to hug me that badly? Come here, you dork."

Chrom smiled sheepishly before wrapping Robin up in his arms, lifting him up, and spinning him around for a moment, laughter in the small shriek the tactician let out bringing a warm light to the Exalt's eyes as he gazed at the white haired man.

"Must you really display your desire to mate so badly right now?"

Both Chrom and Robin froze, their eyes widening, as they turned to find Panne, one hand upon her hip, the other keeping her son, Yarne, steady as he sat on her shoulder, clinging to her ear.

"I'm sure that your warren could use all of the young you so want to produce." Panne spoke flatly, not put off at all by the sudden burst of attention she had begun receiving.

Chrom opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Robin suddenly bursting into laughter.

"How is Stahl, Panne?" Robin asked quickly, clearly avoiding the topic that Panne had brought up, switching instead to the topic of her husband, Panne obviously noticed, as she narrowed her eyes at the young man for a moment before replying.

"No worse off than he was yesterday." Panne said, tipping her head to point out her husband in a crowd of warriors gathering not far off, Stahl seemed to be enjoying himself rather well as he spoke with the warrior couple of Vaike and Sully, and the dark mage couple of Henry and Tharja. "Still making anything and everything her can think of to have a reason for me to eat with him," Panne sighed, her eyes softening as she watched Stahl double over with laughter at something Sully had said. "which I have come to not mind, of course." She muttered lovingly.

"That sounds very lovely." Chrom mumbled, glancing shyly at Robin as he returned him to the ground, his hands lingering for a moment before he pulled them off of the smaller man's waist.

"I suppose…" Panne trailed off when Yarne started to pull harder on her ear to attract her attention.

"Mom…" Yarne whimpered quietly. "Put me down, please?" He asked faintly.

Panne sighed before lifting her son up and away from her shoulder. "Make sure you tell your father where you're going before you run off on your own so that he knows where you are, okay?" She asked, her voice insisting.

"Yes Mom." Yarne chirped, his eyes lighting up when Panne placed him down upon the floor.

Panne narrowed her eyes as her son scampered over to Stahl for a moment, yipped something delightedly to him, to which the knight nodded, before pelting off on his own.

"Well, I suppose that I should go and find my wife." Robin stated suddenly, turning on his heels before Chrom or Panne could stop him, and hurrying off to locate Maribelle.

"He is in horrible denial of his attraction to you." Panne stated after a moment, causing Chrom to stare at her in both surprise and confusion.

…

Lissa carefully poured Owain's cup to the brim with juice, being caucus to not upset the liquid when she inserted a straw into her son's glass.

Maribelle had no idea how she had ended up watching Lissa prance about while she took care of her son, but she giggled none the less as Lissa tripped and set herself right almost immediately.

"You want some?" Lissa asked Maribelle as she hopped past her upon one foot, offering her the juice bottle.

"No, dear, I'm well off enough as it is." Maribelle replied, holding up her glass of campaign to show her friend.

"Hm…Okay." Lissa said before bouncing over to her husband and offering the same. "You want some, Love?" She asked.

Lon'qu eyed Lissa for a moment, before he simply shrugged.

"I'd rather not." He said flatly, to which Lissa huffed in annoyance.

"You never want anything…" Lissa pouted, trying to cross her arms around the bottle of juice.

"I wanted you, didn't I?" Lon'qu replied simply, causing Lissa to jump slightly in surprise, her face becoming flushed.

"Umm…I'd like some…" Sumia suddenly spoke up from her place at the side of the others, frantically clutching at her own arm for comfort when the others turned to look at her. "That is, if it's okay." She mumbled.

"Of course it is!" Lissa brightened, skipping over to the Pegasus knight to present her with the bottle of drink. "Anything for Mrs. Frederick." She laughed.

Maribelle laughed quietly until arms wrapped themselves around the woman in a light hug, a head coming to rest upon her shoulder, the familiar weight and the scent of ink telling her exactly who it was.

"Darling." Maribelle greeted her husband with a nod, offering Robin her drink with a slight tilt of her glass.

"I'd prefer not." Robin refused the glass kindly, turning his wife in his arms around to lightly press their foreheads together. "I was just wondering where you were."

Maribelle opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a sudden shout from across the garden.

"Let the Easter egg hunt begin!" Nowi shouted from the top of her lungs, placing her daughter, Nah, up on a table. "Isn't that right, Nah?" Nowi asked the young girl, considerably quieter.

Nah quickly looked to her father, Ricken, who held up his hands in defense quickly.

"It's not up to me; it's up to you if you want." Ricken told Nah softly.

"Maybe you should let Chrom decide? It is his house, and Nah wouldn't have so much pressure thrust upon her." Olivia asked quietly from her space beside Libra, who held her hand comfortably, the priest's grip tightening in reassurance as his shy wife spoke.

Nowi's eyes lit up as Olivia spoke, and unceremoniously squeezed herself in between Olivia and Libra to stare up at the dancer, who immediately attempted to bury her face into Libra's chest to hide her embarrassment.

Maribelle turned to look at Robin when he let out a short laugh, his eyes filled with delight.

"I love these people," Robin told his wife with a giggle. "Always knowing how to give me a good laugh."

…

Morgan yawned, snuggling deeper into her mother's arms as she slept.

"Yeah, we really should go." Robin told Chrom with a glance towards his wife and daughter, his eyes soft. "Poor Morgan has fallen asleep, and Brady is nearly there." He nodded down to his son, who was swaying upon his feet while he loosely held his father's hand.

"Not tired." Brady mumbled at Robin's words, causing his father to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, we have to go." Robin insisted again, before Chrom caught Robin up in his arms, squeezing him warmly.

"Come see me tomorrow, yeah?" Chrom asked, a smile on his face as he gazed at the tactician.

"Of course," Robin replied, pulling himself away from the Exalt and bringing Brady up into his arms. "I wouldn't dream of not seeing you."

"We really should go, Darling." Maribelle called over, to which Robin nodded and hurried to his wife's side. "Goodnight, Chrom."

"Goodnight, Maribelle." Chrom replied, waving to the lady, who smiled lightly at him in return.

"That was nice." Maribelle said softly once she and Robin had seen themselves out, their children in their arms.

"Yeah, but now all I want is a quiet night at home with you." Robin told Maribelle as she pulled the sleeping Morgan closer to her person and laced a hand with Robin's own.

"As do I, Darling." Maribelle replied softly.

…..

*Hides face* I've been so stuck on fanfics lately, you have no freaking idea(I still have one for Valentine's day that is only half written), so I really pushed myself to get this one done, even though I got so stuck on some parts, sorry that it isn't anywhere near perfect.


End file.
